fantasyxgroundsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Rogue
Rogue è un membro della Gilda Rebirth. Inoltre è uno dei personaggi principali di Fantasy X Grounds. Aspetto Rogue è una ragazza con i capelli biondi e gli occhi dorati. Indossa abiti di pelle attillati, guanti e stivali alti con il tacco. Porta spesso una bandana avvolta intorno al viso, lasciando scoperti solo occhi e capelli. Nella seconda stagione sostituisce la bandana con un choker. Carattere Rogue ama stare da sola, tanto che dopo essersi separata da Knight dopo l'uccisione di Knight si era rifugiata in una caverna isolata. Nonostante si sia unita a Rebirth e abbia stretto nuovamente dei legami, soprattutto con Knight, talvolta è ancora solitaria. Spesso ha la mania di rubare oggetti, anche senza valore, spesso ai suoi stessi compagni. È estremamente possessiva con i suoi amici più stretti, soprattutto Knight, ma è molto legata anche a Healer e Mage. Storia Prima di Rebirth Rogue faceva parte di un team di avventurieri insieme a Knight, Monk, Knight e Wizard. Quando il gruppo si divise, Rogue viaggiò con i due cavalieri, finché Knight non uccise Knight. A quel punto, ella si separò da lui. Rebirth Knight era estremamente riluttante a invitare Rogue ad unirsi alla gilda. Di fatto, è Wizard a prendere la decisione indipendente di chiamarla. La ragazza a sua volta non vuole avere nulla a che fare con il cavaliere, ed è solo l'insistenza e la convinzione del mago che la convincono a tentare di ritornare amica di Knight. Stagione 1 Rogue e Succubus si conoscono quando Knight porta la Succubus al castello della gilda. Volendo dare fiducia alla Succubus e al cavaliere, Rogue le propone di coprirla nel caso in cui la Succubus non riesca a controllarsi. Quando ciò accade, la ragazza nasconde la verità, lasciando intendere che Succubus abbia semplicemente lasciato Knight. Saga di Beastmaster Rogue, Monk e Dragoon sono i tre a cui per primi viene presentata Beastmaster, appena fidanzatasi con Knight. In seguito la ragazza appare stupefatta alla scoperta di Monk che la cobolda ha un pene. Quando BeastMaster cerca di attaccare Knight, che l'ha abbandonata, anche Rogue la affronta, ma viene sconfitta da uno sciame di insetti. Saga della Statua Orrenda Rogue si reca insieme a Necromancer alla ricerca di una statua di pavone con la testa di cane down a tema natalizio, protetta da alcuni scheletri. Dopo che Necromancer ha fatto il grosso del lavoro nel far fuori i minion, appare Graveyard Guardian, boss del cimitero e guardiano della statua. Rogue riesce a distrarlo ferendone i sentimenti e si appropria della statua, fuggendo poi grazie a un'altra evocazione di Necromancer. I due stringono così amicizia. Saga del Rancore Quando Knight parte per ritrovare Succubus, Rogue decide di inseguirlo e fermarlo. Si reca alla città portuale, dove incontra Mage e Merchant. Inseguita da Guard, scappa con Mage nelle fogne, ma la guardia non molla e i tre sono costretti ad attraversarle insieme per poterne uscire. Giungono così al tempio protetto da Guardian, che pur con difficoltà, la ragazza riesce a sconfiggere. A quel punto, nel tempio, i tre incontrano Smuggler, che lascia alle due ragazze l'uso dei suoi sabestrelli domestici. Rogue e Mage riescono a seminare Guard usando l'd'affari come sostituto. Sulla strada, incontrano Mage e Sansone e insieme giungono infine da Succubus, che nel frattempo è però divenuta malvagia avendo ucciso numerose vittime. Rogue si trova costretta ad ucciderla per proteggere Knight e vi riesce con l'aiuto di Mage e Mage. Disperata, prega le due di nascondere l'arma che apparirà dal corpo e si allontana. Poco dopo si imbatte in Knight e Dragoon, e i tre tornano a casa. Stagione 2 Genesi di un antagonista Nel flashback di Necromancer, Rogue, dopo che la gilda ed Healer si sono recati al castello, è a capo del gruppo che decide di dirigersi verso la guferia, e che si imbatte in Mage, subito prima che anche Towers Demon si risvegli. Dopo una dura lotta, dimostrando grande capacità strategica, la ladra riesce a portare a compimento un piano per abbattere il demone, ricevendo i ringraziamenti di Mage. Saga di King Rogue scopre che Knight è andato a letto con Sniper e per questo si oppone all'ingresso in gilda dell'elfa, sottoponendola a una prova. Nel corso di essa l'elfa finisce per trafiggere il Feto di Dio del Teletrasporto di Merchant, che agonizzante teletrasporta i membri di Rebirth a Tirrenia, in un luogo dove li aspetta l'incisione lasciata dal misterioso Ciò che Tesse, che consiglia loro di cercare il corvo bianco. Dopo aver affrontato diversi mostri, i membri di Rebirth partono e raggiungono il tempio dove vive il corvo, che si rivela essere il demone Asura Crow, che lascia passare il gruppo. Nel tempio Rogue trova un baule contenente una lettera a lei indirizzata. Pensando che ad averla scritta sia stata una rediviva Succubus, dopo averla letta Rogue la mangia. In quel momento a causa del peso eccessivo dei presenti il pavimento del tempio cede facendo precipitare Knight, Rogue e Wizard su un Hermit, che mago e ladra riescono a sconfiggere. Vengono poi salvati dalla Gran Chimera del Teletrasporto di Alchemist. Il giorno dopo cavalcando la Gran Chimera i membri della gilda raggiungono la chiesa della Dea dei Segreti, dove interrompono un rito sacro. Dopo aver scoperto che essi cercano Ciò che Tesse, il capo della chiesa incarica Hunter di guidare il gruppo fino all'oracolo. Rogue si infatua all'istante dell'elfo scuro, e prova a convicere Knight a farlo entrare in gilda. La ladra e il cavaliere litigano quando questi le fa notare che sono in questa situazione proprio perché lei non voleva lasciar entrare Sniper in gilda. Vengono calmati da Monk, che li fa giungere a un compromesso, e raggiungono Ciò che Tesse, che si scopre essere un Hairman che tempo prima era stato salvato da Rogue (la creatura si era attaccata a Bard fingendo di essere i suoi capelli, salvo non riuscire più a staccarsi finché Rogue non è riuscita a strapparlo, liberandolo). Per ricompensarla egli le rivela una profezia sul suo futuro, subito prima di essere ucciso da Moonangel. Rogue si rende conto della potenza della creatura, che loro non possono sconfiggere, e implora Alchemist di farli fuggire con la Chimera. In quel momento, un colpo della creatura, anche se parato da Knight, riesce a ferire gravemente la ladra, che viene quindi portata via dagli altri insieme a Wizard, in fin di vita. Al castello, Healer va incontro agli altri e viene implorata di curarli. Dopo essere stata salvata da Healer, si mette a discutere con gli altri di quello che Ciò che Tesse le ha detto. Nonostante facciano molte congetture su Bard e su chi sia a doverle rivelare un segreto, alla fine si rendono conto che nessuno ammetterebbe il proprio segreto pubblicamente. Insieme a Knight, saluta Wizard quando questi parte per la Scuola di Magia e si offre di accompagnarlo, ma Healer la ferma. Knight, Dragoon, Monk e Rogue in seguito vengono a sapere da Necromancer che Wizard avrebbe affrontato King e che avrebbe avuto bisogno di loro. I quattro dunque decidono di andare da lui alla scuola di magia, si nascondono dietro una pila di libri mentre Wizard discute con Hydromancer circa la paura che i Moonangel incutevano sulle persone e del fatto che l'elfo dovrà superare Sorceress. La ragazza preoccupata gli chiede se vuole avere vicino i suoi amici, ma quando Wizard le risponde che sarebbero solo d'intralcio, essi sbucano fuori dal nascondiglio formato dal mucchio di libri. Con l'arrivo dei suoi compagni, Wizard presenta loro (in particolare a Knight) Hydromancer, da loro meglio nota come la Sirena al contrario con cui (secondo Wizard) egli ha avuto dei rapporti sessuali. Knight tuttavia spiega che in realtà voleva aiutarla, visto che capiva un po' di pescese (sebbene in realtà abbia frainteso pressoché tutto). Dopo la breve riunione il gruppo si dirige nei piani inferiori della scuola di magia per divertirsi durante un party dedicato a Wizard. I quattro dopo essersi divertiti raggiungono Wizard davanti al Memoriale degli Eccelsi per guardare "un ultima volta le stelle insieme", nonostante a questa frase Knight lo "rimproveri" rassicurandolo che avrebbe sconfitto King, nonostante secondo Wizard lui sarebbe stato ricordato solo come l'allievo che ha emulato Sorceress. Perciò, Rogue scrive "Wizard, a prescindere da Sorceress, diede il meglio di se, e nessuno potrà mai negarlo" sul Memoriale per dar fiducia all'amico e quest'ultimo aggiunge un ringraziamento agli altri quattro membri della gilda. Quando King si risveglia, Rogue assiste alla sua sconfitta per mano di - apparentemente - Wizard e all'incisione del suo nome nel Memoriale degli Eccelsi in maniera ufficiale. In seguito alla vittoria, la gilda torna a casa. Poco dopo il suo arrivo, Rogue viene a sapere da Healer di una scimmia che si aggira con un cappello sul sedere. Saga del Deserto In seguito, il gruppo parte con Dancer per il Dungeon. Il gruppo raggiunge Raka'a e qui il gruppo acquista nuovi vestiti. Poco dopo, Healer viene molestata da Assassin, e Rogue interviene. La ragazza viene ferita gravemente, ma grazie ad Healer riesce a ferire Assassin e portare via la guaritrice. Dopodiché il gruppo ruba dei Wambalamb e fugge da Raka'a, inseguiti dalla Sandship di Assassin. Arrivati in vista del Dungeon, i membri di Rebirth vengono raggiunti ed attaccati dagli uomini di Assassin. Dopo una breve battaglia Wizard riesce a trasportare verso il Dungeon la gilda. Rogue è tra coloro che entrano nel Dungeon. Qui, parla brevemente con Knight e decide che, finita quest'avventura, partirà per allenarsi. Il cavaliere le promette di accompagnarla. Quando Healer viene gettata nel dungeon da Monk, Rogue riesce a dedurre immediatamente cosa è accaduto e ad imbastire un piano che permette ad Healer di curare il monaco in fin di vita. Lei, Knight e Wizard si mettono in cerca di un'uscita da cui la ragazza gravemente ferita possa uscire, e si imbattono in Summoner ed Illusionist. Abilità Pugnali Rogue combatte armata normalmente di pugnale. Ha utilizzato quest'arma per affrontare Assassin. Magia Non Morto Sa anche utilizzare alcune magie di elemento non-morto. Utilizza per la prima volta tale magia in Rebirth, quando affronta Wizard. In seguito la usa numerose altre volte. Incantesimi * <Will o'Burn>: Il è l'incantesimo più usato da Rogue. Questa magia produce fiamme di Elemento non-morto e può scottare il bersaglio. * <Light o'Wisp>: Rogue usa il per illuminare luoghi bui. * <Spectral Icexplosion>: Incantesimo combinato creato con Wizard. Viene usato per uccidere un Hermit e vi riesce con un solo colpo. Supervista Rogue possiede la supervista, che la rende in grado di vedere a grande distanza. Tuttavia questa abilità non è una skill, ma sembra essere un dono posseduto dalla ladra. Combattimento a mani nude Rogue riesce ad uccidere Succubus a mani nude, strangolandola. Tuttavia in quel momento era sotto l'effetto di potenziamenti generati da Mage, e Succubus era indebolita dalle magie di Mage. Di conseguenza, non si sa quale sia l'effettiva abilità nella lotta a mani nude di Rogue. Skill passive Rogue è il componente di Rebirth che possiede il maggior numero di Skill passive note, data la sua classe che ben si presta ad utilizzarle. La maggior parte di queste skill è infatti adatta a rubare. Skill: * <Equilibrium>: Skill che permette di eseguire acrobazie e di muoversi con sicurezza anche su tacchi o in condizioni normalmente difficili. * <Stealthily>: Skill che riduce il rumore dei passi, permettendo di muoversi in silenzio. * <Scan>: Skill che permette di ottenere informazioni dall'osservazione. Rogue è un'abile utilizzatrice di ed è in grado di ottenere molte informazioni con esso. * <Hide>: Skill che permette di scomparire alla vista per breve tempo. Viene normalmente utilizzata in combattimento per rendere imprevedibile l'attacco successivo. * <Steal>: Skill che permette di appropriarsi di uno o più oggetti. Questa Skill viene utilizzata molto da Rogue, anche per appropriarsi di oggetti inutili. Skill attive Rogue utilizza di solito Skill passive o magie. La sua unica skill attiva nota è . Skill: * <Sneaking>: Skill attiva che permette di avvicinarsi silenziosamente al bersaglio. Probabilmente è un'applicazione avanzata di Stealthily. Altre armi bianche La ladra sa utilizzare sciabole e spade corte, ma non si sa con quale abilità. Armi e strumenti utilizzati * Pugnale * Sciabola (solo nella scheda) Relazioni AMICI *Knight: Knight e Rogue hanno un rapporto complesso. Rogue crede che Knight abbia ucciso Knight, e per questo inizialmente aveva deciso di non rivederlo mai più. Dopo essersi riunita a lui, la loro amicizia è ricresciuta, ed ora la ladra è disposta a fare qualunque cosa per proteggere il cavaliere. Talvolta tra di loro possono sorgere nuove diatribe, ma di solito si risolvono in fretta. *Dragoon: Dragoon ha sviluppato un buon rapporto di amicizia con Rogue. Tuttavia, tale rapporto è meno stretto che con altri membri di Rebirth. *Monk: Monk prova grande affetto per Rogue, e per questo è colui che si occupa sempre di calmare le discussioni tra la ladra e Knight, altra persona a cui tiene molto. Per proteggerla ha convinto Dragoon a non rivelare a nessuno della sopravvivenza di Knight. *Wizard: Wizard era deciso a far unire Rogue a Rebirth anche contro l'opinione di Knight. Dimostra una buona comprensione della ragazza, e anche se a modo suo la tratta con gentilezza. Il loro rapporto è quindi molto stretto. *Alchemist: Alchemist ha un buon rapporto con Rogue. *Merchant: Merchant e Rogue hanno una buona relazione. L'elfa ha aiutato Rogue a fuggire da Guard, e in seguito nella gilda ha parlato spesso con lei. *Necromancer: Rogue e Necromancer hanno stretto un ottimo rapporto di amicizia durante la Saga della Statua Orrenda. Da allora, Rogue viene vista diverse volte con Necromancer, e si fida di lui abbastanza da affidargli i suoi pesci (morti, ma che il necromante riporta in vita come non morti). Inoltre, Rogue è a conoscenza dell'esistenza di un finto Necromancer non morto che quest'ultimo usa per non ascoltare Mage, cosa probabilmente rivelatale dallo stesso necromante. Il necromante si mostra abbastanza preoccupato per i problemi di alcolismo di Rogue sviluppatisi nel corso della Stagione 2. *Mage: Rogue e Mage si conoscono da lungo tempo, e la fata e la ladra hanno un rapporto di amicizia piuttosto sviluppato, cresciuto anche durante la Saga del Rancore. La ragazza è una delle due che sa cosa ha fatto Rogue, ma ha mantenuto il segreto. *Mage: Mage non aveva un particolare legame con Rogue prima della Saga del Rancore. Tuttavia, in seguito ad essa Mage si è comportata in maniera amichevole con lei. *Dancer: Dancer è amichevole con tutta Rebirth, ma non sembra avere rapporti particolari con Rogue. *Sniper: Rogue non ha un buon rapporto con Sniper, dato che teme irrazionalmente di essere soppiantata dall'elfa all'interno della gilda. In seguito però accetta un compromesso con Knight per lasciarla entrare in gilda in cambio dell'ingresso di Hunter. *Hunter: Rogue si infatua all'istante di Hunter, che tuttavia non sembra avere particolare interesse per lei. Inizialmente trova un compromesso con Knight per farlo entrare nella Gilda, ma in seguito sia lui che Sniper se ne vanno insieme, lasciando la ladra e il cavaliere con un palmo di naso. NEMICI *Succubus: Rogue inizialmente provava sentimenti contrastanti per Succubus, vedendo in lei un pericolo per il cavaliere ma anche qualcuno che poteva aiutarlo. Quando la Succubus capisce che mette in pericolo il cavaliere, e credendo che questi provi amore per la ladra, decide di fuggire, e Rogue accetta di coprirne la fuga con la scusa che ha deciso di lasciare Knight spontaneamente. In seguito però Succubus muta, divenendo sempre più crudele, e al loro incontro successivo accusa Rogue di amare Knight, e la attacca per nutrirsene. Rogue a questo punto la uccide, ma la colpa per averla uccisa, nonostante sia stato per difesa, la tormenta da quel momento in poi. *Assassin: Rogue affronta Assassin quando lo vede molestare Healer, e nello scontro successivo viene gravemente ferita. Riesce però a ferirlo e fuggire con la guaritrice, e per questo Assassin comincia a dare la caccia a Rebirth, infuriato per essere stato ferito e deciso a sposare Healer. ALTRI *Knight: Rogue prova un forte affetto per Knight, ed il suo supposto assassinio è il motivo per cui inizialmente non voleva più avere nulla a che fare con Knight. In seguito, anche se si è riappacificata con Knight, Monk ha preferito chiedere a Dragoon di non rivelarle che Knight è ancora vivo, convinto che la ladra andrebbe a cercarlo. Citazioni Di Rogue Su e rivolte A Rogue Galleria Immagini di profilo in cui compare Rogue I will save him.png|Immagine di profilo dal 1 giugno 2015 a 3 luglio 2015. The Beautiful Rogue.png|Immagine di profilo dal 2 novembre 2015 al 2 dicembre 2015 Immagini di copertina in cui compare Rogue Save the King.png|Immagine di copertina dal 1 giugno 2015 al 3 luglio 2015 Fight for the future.jpg|Immagine di copertina dal 5 settembre 2015 al 1 ottobre 2015 This is Halloween.jpg|Immagine di copertina dal 1 ottobre 2015 al 2 novembre 2015 The Rogue in the demons' tower.jpg|Immagine di copertina dal 2 novembre 2015 al 2 dicembre 2015 We Wish You a Merry Christmas.png|Immagine di copertina dal 2 dicembre 2015 al 2 gennaio 2016 ed immagine di copertina inglese dal 21 dicembre 2016 al 1 febbraio 2017. Campfire of Reborn Souls.png|Immagine di copertina dal 31 marzo 2016 al 7 giugno 2016 Day at the beach.png|Immagine di copertina dal 7 giugno 2016 al 17 luglio 2017 Night at the beach.png|Immagine di copertina dal 17 luglio 2016 Reborn Adventurers.png|Immagine di copertina dal 7 agosto 2017 al 26 dicembre 2017 Cold Dawn of the Reborn Adventurers.png|Immagine di copertina dal 26 dicembre 2017 Shopping District.png|Immagine di copertina inglese dal 26 settembre 2016 al 21 dicembre 2016 Immagini di copertina in cui compare Rogue EXTRA-FG 4.png|I membri di Rebirth cavalcano una creatura mostruosa. Wallpaper 5.png|Wallpaper di Rogue The Moth Rogue.png|Rogue e una falena gigante This is too much.jpg|Rogue prova un reggiseno di Healer e scopre che non le va What if... Dark Elf Rogue.png|Rogue come elfa scura Background of the Rogue.png|Uno sfondo di Rogue. Curiosità * Tra i cinque membri originali di Rebirth, Rogue è l'unica donna. * Stando a Wolfrad Senpai, la OST di Rogue dovrebbe essere Rose of Sharon, di Ragnarok Online https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSwKJ8Qmxl0; * Rogue ama i deserti e il sole, mentre odia le cavallette e le giornate grigie; * Nella Fiaba del Re è rappresentata da una gatta; * Rogue è uno dei personaggi che ha rotto la quarta parete e uno dei pochi che l'ha rotta a ripetizione; Category:Umani Category:Utilizzatori di pugnali Category:Utilizzatori di magie Category:Utilizzatori di spade Category:Membri della Gilda Rebirth Category:Personaggi principali